


Just Outside Little Rock

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [31]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, M/M, RPF, Road Trips, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet from a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Outside Little Rock

**Author's Note:**

> The 'thirty-first day of Christmas' for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), because I started the month with her, so I may as well end it the same way. :)

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Orlando asked as he opened his eyes and peered through the car's windshield.

"Maumelle, Arkansas," Josh said, pulling into a gas station that looked like it was still stuck somewhere in the mid-1950's.

Orlando gave him a flat look. "Where?"

"Just outside Little Rock."

Like that told him anything. Orlando huffed and rubbed his face, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep. He pulled out the map and studied it as Josh climbed out to fill the gas tank. Maumelle - or wherever the hell it was - wasn't even on it. Shaking his head, Orlando crawled from the car and shaded his eyes against the setting sun. "This is the middle of nowhere."

"Close," Josh grinned. Then he jerked his head towards the station. "Why don't you grab us some waters."

Orlando just shrugged and strolled across the asphalt, detouring to the men's room before grabbing a couple bottles of water. He tossed one to Josh across the top of the car, not at all surprised when Josh snagged it out of the air with ease.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, bracing his forearms on the top of the car and trying not to be obvious about watching Josh's throat work as he drank.

"I've been thinking," Josh started, and Orlando said, "Uh oh."

"Shut it," Josh growled. "Anyway, we're not on any schedule, so why don't we go ahead and get a hotel for the night, take our time heading out in the morning."

Orlando raised one eyebrow, studied Josh for a moment. "Adjoining rooms again?"

"Maybe," Josh said, dragging out the word and smiling. "Maybe not if, y'know, you behave yourself until we get there."

"Me?" Orlando snorted. "Wasn't me couldn't keep my hands to myself the other night, mate."

"I was drunk," Josh retorted. His attempt to look indignant fell flat.

"Keep telling yourself that," Orlando said, then tipped his bottle in Josh's direction. ""What makes you think I'm giving it up that easy, anyway?"

"You want it," Josh said, simply, but the wicked grin he flashed made a low throb start in Orlando's blood.

"Piffle," Orlando said as he waved one hand. "You think you're all that and a box of chocolates."

"And a bag of chips."

Orlando snorted again as they slid back into the car. "Gonna have to work for it."

"Bet I can convince you," Josh said, and just smiled and slid his tongue over his lower lip when Orlando looked at him from beneath raised eyebrows.

"You can try," was all Orlando said, even though they both knew Josh wouldn't have to try very hard.

"It'll be worth it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Josh murmured, one hand sliding over to slip across Orlando's thigh. "The best things always are."


End file.
